


You'll Be in My Heart (Always)

by FaerieMayden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm in love with these skeletons, JFC, Other, Platonic for once, Sans sings to Papyrus, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, Songfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieMayden/pseuds/FaerieMayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm wracks Snowdin, and a newly moved in Sans and Papyrus are unused to the brutal weather.<br/>Papyrus comes seeking comfort, and Sans is happy to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be in My Heart (Always)

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic skelebros for once! Yee! there's this absolutely dreadful thunderstorm going on right now, and I'm honestly amazed it hasn't knocked out the power. I wanted to write a thunderstorm but since they live in Snowdin and I wanted Papyrus to be a kid, I changed it to a snowstorm. I almost did a part where Papyrus comes in again as an adult, and they're in a thunderstorm on the Surface, but I decided against it.
> 
> I feel a bit guilty that the majority of this fic's length comes from song lyrics, but eyy, what'cha gonna do.  
> First songfic. Hope I delivered!

“Brother, can I sleep with you tonight?”

The voice had come uncharacteristically soft, and jolted Sans effectively from his sleep. The skeleton’s eyes blinked open, and he tilted his head to look at his little brother standing in the doorway, clutching a pillow to his chest and expression looking nervous. The wind howled outside, snow pounding relentlessly against the window, and Papyrus shrunk away from the glass pane.

They had just moved into Snowdin about a week ago, and already the quaint and cozy little town’s erratic weather patterns had frightened the baby bones. Sans sighed, his permanent smile turning more warm, as he held out his arms. “Sure, bro. C’mere.” He said, and Papyrus didn’t need to be told twice, darting over to him and throwing himself into Sans’ arms, burrowing into his pyjama shirt; likely to block out the sound of snow and howling wind.

It’s silent for several minutes as Sans held Papyrus firm to his chest, head resting gently on top of the other’s skull as he begun slowly rocking them back and forth. After awhile, Papyrus’ head lifted up, and Sans did the same in order to make eye contact.

“Would you please sing me a song?”

Sans’ expression tightened, then softened. He thought that his voice was terrible, monotonous and not able to hit high notes, but if he needed to soothe Papyrus’ fear, he only needed to sing something softly, right?

“Sure, Pap.”

Sans is quiet for a long moment, and Papyrus almost asks again if he’s going to sing or not. The older skeleton was trying to orient himself, willing himself to let his voice creak a tune, insecure at first, but slowly gaining more passion as he cradled Papyrus into his frame, whom smiled at the voice like it had come from an angel. Man, his bro was so cool.

_Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright,_  
_just take my hand, hold it tight._  
_I will protect you, from all around you,  
_ _I will be there, don’t you cry…_

_For one so small, you seem so strong,_  
_my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._  
_The bond between us, can’t be broken,  
_ _I will be here, don’t you cry._

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart, yes you’ll be in my heart,_  
_from this day on, now, and forevermore._  
_You’ll be in my heart,_  
_no matter what they say.  
_ _You’ll be here in my heart always…_

_Why can’t they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don’t trust what they can’t explain._  
_I know we’re different but deep inside us.  
_ _we’re not that different at all._

_And you’ll be in my heart, yes you’ll be in my heart,  
from this day on, now and forevermore._

_Don’t listen to them, ‘cause what do they know,_ Papyrus tuned in, _what do they know?_ Causing Sans to smile.  
_We need each other, to have, to hold.  
They’ll see in time, I know._

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong,_ Papyrus cut in again, beaming up at Sans now, _you gotta be strong._  
_I may not be with you, but you’ve got to hold on.  
They’ll see in time, I know, we’ll show them together._

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart. Believe me, you’ll be in my heart.  
I’ll be there from this day on, now and forever more._

_Oh, you’ll be in my heart,_ once more, Papyrus cuts in with, _you’ll be in my heart,_ voice growing softer as he calmed down.  
Sans rest a hand on the other's skull, rubbing in a soothing pattern.  
_no matter what they say. I’ll be with you,_  
_you’ll be here in my heart, I’ll be with you, always._  
_Always._  
_I’ll be with you, I’ll be there for you always._  
_Always and always._  
_Just look over your shoulder._  
_Just look over your shoulder._  
_Just look over your shoulder.  
_ _I’ll be there always._

Papyrus had the sweetest smile on his face as they wrapped up their song. Sans didn’t remember where he’d learned the song, but he sung it whenever Papyrus asked him to, and his soul fluttered with a rush of adrenaline, his cheeks somewhat flushed. Despite the soft voice he’d used, there had been passion and love there, directed at his brother. Both of them felt it, their souls resonating and glowing in their chests as Sans pulled Papyrus into a hug, who enthusiastically reciprocated.

“I love you, brother.” Papyrus mumbled, and Sans chuckled, giving the other a chaste skeleton kiss on the forehead. “Love ya too, bro.”


End file.
